Seven Years of Waiting
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: The last day for the Marauders.


**A/N: It's not favorite. I don't like the title but whatever. For another contest, the last one infact. The last day of school for the Marauders. I hope you enjoy, nonetheless.**

**Seven Years of Waiting**

_Sirius' Point of View_

You wait seven years; seven years to finally be over with school and to begin your life; seven glorious, unforgettable, or tortured years at school. It's been seven years since I've stepped into the hallowed halls of this school. Seven sweet school years away from home. Most people would cry at the thought of seven years away from home, but I saw it as an opportunity.

Those four or so summers at home were murder. Coming back to school was my vacation. School was my home, the place I used to call home turned into a house. My friends were my family. My school was my home.

But now that I'm leaving Hogwarts, I'm glad I have a home of my own, one where I can invite all my friends and their wives. Oh the joys of freedom.

_Remus' Point of View_

Before I came to Hogwarts I spent six years living at my house. Yes, for most people that's normal, but for me I didn't have a life outside of it. I didn't have friends; I didn't have anyone besides my family. They loved me, yes, but sometimes a boy needs friends he can talk to in confidence.

When Dumbledore became Headmaster I couldn't have been happier. I could actually go to school. Before that, my parents were worried that they would have to home-school me and that probably wouldn't work too well.

When I went to Hogwarts my First Year I wasn't expecting friends, I just wanted acceptance. But then I got friends and everything changed. Acceptance was a thing of the past and I finally had the family away from home that I had wanted my whole life. But there was always that 'furry little problem'.

When James, Sirius and Peter found out that I was a werewolf, I was scared that they would reject me but they accepted it. I was accepted.

These past seven years flew by and I wish they hadn't. I felt safe here. I had friends. I didn't want to face reality for what it was because I knew that once I did, the acceptance I knew here would be gone. Nobody accepts werewolves; well, except James, Sirius, and Peter. Hopefully Lily will too when James' tells her, because I know he will. He's been telling her everything lately.

_Peter's Point of View_

Ever experience the moment where you're standing right in front of someone and they don't even know it? I experienced that everyday before Hogwarts. It was pure torture to have people make fun of you when you're standing right there; I was always porky, little Peter.

Then on that train ride to Hogwarts, I just happened to sit with three of the coolest guys ever. I was no longer ignored, I was part of something. I had friends for a change.

And now they're forcing us into the real world? I'll be honest, I'm scared. I'm not one who usually stands up for myself and I was scared to be on my own, work on my own. I always had Remus or James helping me with homework and Sirius always stood up for me when the Slytherins picked on me.

It's been like that for seven, long years and they were making us change? How was I supposed to cope without the friends I've had for a good portion of my life?

Everyone was leaving me for their own lives.

_James' Point of View_

Most girls have the notion of their Prince Charming stuck in their heads. They dream about him for days on end hoping that one day they'll meet their Prince Charming. My life goal has always been to be this Prince Charming. And then when I finally find my Princess, she doesn't want me to be her Prince Charming.

For me, life at Hogwarts was all about getting Lily Evans to like me. Sure, I learned a few spells here and there, but when I saw Lily on the Hogwarts Express, I knew she'd be the one I'd be chasing for the next seven years.

It's the last day of school at Hogwarts and Lily Evans finally decided to go out with me. No, she didn't just say yes, we've been to together for almost the whole year, but everyday my face just lights up when I see her because I know that she's finally mine.

Seven long years of chasing this red-haired beauty and it's finally paid off.

_General Point of View_

"Where is James?" Lily hissed to Sirius who was sitting across from her at the banquet tables in the Great Hall. Sirius just shrugged with a bewildered look on his face. Lily scrutinized him for moment before finally deciding that he was telling the truth. "He better get here," Lily growled.

For six years Potter's chased her and when he finally gets her he spends every minute of everyday with her, except the End of the Year Feast of course. One of the most important moments of their lives and he couldn't even be here; that jerk.

Lily loved James, it was hard not to once she truly got to know him, but sometimes it was hard to be around him; James couldn't get rid of his prankster days all at once. He tried, though, he really did and Lily understood that. His friends, though, didn't understand all the time.

"If he doesn't get here soon we're through," Lily muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back on in her chair. The students had already been fed till the buttons are their pants were strained and James still hadn't showed up.

"Why do you care so much?" Remus asked her as Dumbledore stood up from his seat to begin his speech.

"Because he promised me he'd be here and this is the last feast we'll ever have at Hogwarts," Lily said, glancing at the doors once more.

"Don't worry Lily, he's probably planning some really big entrance," Peter laughed.

"But he missed the actual food; James never misses a chance to eat," Lily pointed out.

"Just wait Lily, he'll be here," Remus said.

"He better," Lily said as Dumbledore began to talk.

"Another year, another class," Dumbledore started, smiling at the tables that surrounded him. He opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off when the one of the entrance-doors slammed shut. The whole school of Hogwarts looked over to see James Potter standing against the door grinning sheepishly. A loud groan was heard from Lily who slumped down in her seat.

Once James had gotten over slamming the door shut he sauntered up to Dumbledore who was staring at him with an amused grin. He whispered something in the professor's ear whose grin widened and stepped back from the podium from which he had started to speak at.

James cleared his throat and stepped up, staring at the students.

"Hi guys," James started. A few laughs were heard but everyone was still wondering what he was doing up there. "So you're all probably wondering what I'm doing up here? Well I just wanted to say goodbye to all my fellow classmates and the rest of the school and instead of walking up to every single person, I figured this would be the perfect way. Besides, I had to leave my name somehow at this school. Oh and Severus, I love the extra greasiness in your hair." More laughs were heard and Dumbledore cleared his throat, giving James a stern look. "Sorry Professor."

"What is he doing up there?" Lily moaned, slumping even farther down in her seat.

"Man, I wished he would've us told us about this. I would love to say a goodbye speech," Sirius said, craning his neck to get a better look at his best friend.

"There's another reason why I'm standing up here. Yes, I'm saying goodbye to my fellow mates, but there's something else. Now I know that you know that I've been dating the one and only Lily Evans for quite some time," James continued. Lily groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Lily I want you to come up here even though I know you don't want to."

Lily glared up at James but remained in her seat.

"Get up Lily," Remus whispered, shoving her.

"Stop that," Lily hissed, remaining seated.

"Come on Lils, come here. Please?" James begged, smiling at her. Finally Lily reluctantly stood up and walked up to the front of the Great Hall but not without various shoves from her friends and Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "What do you want James?" Lily blushed.

"I've loved you for a long time Lily. No matter what you said, I always did. Dating you this past year made it all the more better. So, this being our last night at Hogwarts I wanted to ask you something," James said as he got down on knee.

Lily stared at him and covered her face in embarrassment. "James, don't," she moaned. Whispers broke out as they stared at the scene before them.

"Will you marry me Lily Marie Evans?" James asked, his face shining in anticipation and excitement.

Lily bit her lip and smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. "Of course I will James," she whispered, pulling him up to his feet. "Like I could say no to you."

Applause and wolf whistles were heard as the couple embraced in a kiss.

"You just made these years at Hogwarts worthwhile," James whispered to Lily when they broke apart.

"I'm glad I was good for something," Lily joked, giving him one more peck on the lips.

James laughed and said, "I love you Lily Evans."

"That's Lily Potter to you."


End file.
